Genjitsu
by TrueBlueDude
Summary: With the threats of Aizen and Yhwach erased, it is just when Soul Society is returning to normalcy that a seemingly transient and lurking link to the past makes itself evident. Will this bode for a radical disturbance in the peace everyone has been enjoying so far? Contains mature content, unsuitable for anyone below the age of 18.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Hitsugaya! A message from the First Command posted in West Rukongai!"

"What is it?" the white-haired captain turned around to see the messenger, on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Yet another pulse of intense reiatsu was discovered, sir!"

He was shocked. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Of all 7 members, 5 have disappeared."

"No way - they were all high ranking officers. Wait, is Rangiku?"

"She's alright, along with 4th Seat Sojuro Abe."

"Damn, what were they doing?"

"Since the Covert Mobile Corps reported it, the Supreme Commander has asked all captains to assemble for a meeting to discuss the process made so far."

Toshiro considered the issue at hand. He nodded, and dismissed the messenger. It was a full-moon night, and he gazed at the tranquility of the pure white in the pitch black sky.

It had all started a few months ago. One full-moon night, just like this, sensors within the Seireitei picked up on a bizarre reiatsu emitted somewhere from the East Rukongai, which faded out in a matter of 2 minutes or so. By the time a team had been dispatched, 15 souls had disappeared without a single trace. At first, the Gotei 13 decided to monitor the specific district, the 60th District of East Rukongai, but a week later, a similar pulse was emitted from another district in North Rukongai. Eventually, all 4 ends of the Rukongai had given out intense pulses of short-lived reiatsu, resulting in the disappearance of an average of 10 souls each time.

It was then that the Captains decided to call it a formal emergency. This was no skilled killer - it was beyond that.

All 13 Divisions were given jurisdiction over specific parts - and the 10th Division was responsible for all districts from 30 till 80 in East Rukongai. Unsatisfied with the fact that the disappearances didn't cease, Toshiro had just commanded Rangiku to join the First Command of the 10th Division. He kept his 3rd seat on the sidelines, just in case.

"If they can get through Rangiku, they probably are good at what they do." he thought, shutting his eyes in silent consideration. It was time to go.

* * *

"So you've always been a 4th seat until now?!" Rangiku laughed over her 10th cup of sake. Sojuuro had drunk twice as much.

"I-it's such a shaaame that Capn and you don't kno -" he laughed. "Or are you too busy fucking to kno -? "

"Huh?"

He laughed wildly. "It's a raaging legend, ya know? Capn and Lietenan, alon' in bed - and we stay virgin!" He drowsily poured himself another drink.

"He's just a kid, idiot - if I go down on him, it'll prolly be harassment." she giggled.

The reference to the captain reminded her. She was drinking with him for a reason - a favor.

"S-Say, Soju-"

"SOH - JUH - RO!"

"Yeah, Sojuro, could you do me a favor?"

"A - favor?" he cocked his head, apparently immersed in thought. His eyes drifted downward, toward her generous cleavage.

"Of course. I know men better than anyone." Rangiku thought. "So gullible."

"An' -" he poured himself another glass "-whacha gonna do if I accept?" He touched her breast softly.

"5 minutes."

"5 wha?"

"My body will be yours, for 5 minutes. You must do what I say after that."

"And how will ya check out 5 minutes?"

Rangiku smiled. "I won't let you continue after that."

"Heh? You tryna swindle me?" He was turned on, as the groove down there suggested.

Rangiku didn't say anything. She just parted the sides of her kimono, after placing the pink scarf on the table. Her breasts, uncovered, lay bare for the 4th seat to see. His eyes widened. He was blinded by lust - at the point of time, she could have asked him to cut off his hand, only to have him do so.

"I'm being so damn kind, though." she thought. She smiled at Sojuro.

Dreamy-eyed he grabbed the breasts, fondling them improperly. He fell on them, in an apparent daze, triggered in part by his lust, and in part by his intense drinking that night, as the rest of the command stood guard outside.

Rangiku playfully fondled his black hair, stopping when she suddenly felt a wetness on her breasts.

"I'm - lactating?!" she brought his head up in shock. A pool of drool had remained on her breasts.

"I knew he wouldn't last all 5 minutes, but damn - you men are so gullible." His head lolled, as Rangiku plopped him on the table. He started, groggy. Rangiku's hand continued massaging his head, as she took a tissue paper to clean her breast.

"You had the best sex, didn't you?"

He nodded drowsily.

"And you promise that you will stand guard tomorrow morning?"

He nodded again.

"I - can't - hear - you.." she licked his ear.

"Y-yesh, for youu….nythinn…" he went back to sleep.

"Men." Rangiku sighed. "Such suckers."

* * *

"It is somewhere here... where did I keep it now?" she rummaged the gunny bag near the wall of the abandoned house. The scroll was the only reason she wanted to ditch observation duty.

"I must - bring that back." she muttered. Eventually, she came upon it. A ragged scroll, torn at the edges, but still legible. Something she'd found when she entered that one search item in the 12th Squad Public Library that nobody in all of Gotei 13 typed.

"A-I-Z-E-N."

While she'd expected no leads owing to the fact that Aizen Sosuke remained a confidential character in the history of the Gotei 13, she did find one unclassified document. It was about as old as her captain herself, probably, and was created by the man himself.

"Why would he?" she wondered. Aizen had been one of the instructors at the Shin'o Academy, but a calligraphy teacher was the last person she could imagine who'd write something research-oriented on space-time portals.

"11th Section, 3rd Room, 2nd Level."

"3rd Room? How public is this supposed to be?" she wondered. The 3rd room usually contained the most uninteresting of literature, like the Weekly Shinigami Digest.

The scroll looked dilapidated. It was, accurately enough, in Aizen's neat handwriting. She looked at the string tying it together. A faded mark came to view.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"S-Class...secrecy?! What is this doing here?"

She tucked it in, and left the Library. Nobody noticed.

She was not one to usually visit the library. Yet that night shift wherein they came dangerously close to that eruption of reiatsu had opened her eyes. Not only was the reiatsu easily Captain-Class, intense and unforgiving. But melded along with it, somewhere there, she could sense the reiatsu of someone she loved.

"GIN!" she screamed.

"W-Wait, Lieutenant Rangiku! We were ordered not to abandon our post!"

But she'd already gone. While the dejection of having seen Gin die remained, painful as ever, the reiatsu stirred up some miraculous hope, which even she knew was just a hoax.

"But if there is - just one chance..." a solitary tear rolled down "can I abandon you, Gin?"

She reached the site. The reiatsu was shocking, and she felt an immense gravity acting on her. But she didn't relent, and rushed on. On the ground, a gigantic space-time portal. She knew there were houses there just then - now a cavernous black hole was all she saw.

"No wonder they disappear without a trace!"

But she didn't find herself sucked in. Evidently it was just a remnant of a space-time loop that sucked in everything. The gate underneath had already shut. She carefully approached the portal. If she fell in by any chance, she'd be doomed to stay in the Dangai eternally.

In fact, it was a valid risk. The hole was slowly expanding. But the only thing that drew her in was Gin's reiatsu.

And then she collapsed. "Exposure to intense reiatsu causes extreme fatigue..." she remembered her teacher at the Shin'o academy say.

Obviously, she hated not informing her captain, and her division about that day, cooking up the excuse that she'd collapsed after trying to get close to the reiatsu. But she didn't want that trace of Gin's reiatsu to disappear. She knew that if she informed everyone about the portal, the Gotei 13 would tighten the reiatsu shielding Soul Society from the Garganta. It was tough decision, and she decided to inform everyone only after she fully understood the truth behind it.

And the scroll provided answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So, what did you find out about the hole?"

Rangiku was stunned. She'd never told about the mysterious portal, and to her knowledge, she'd been the only one to have seen it and get back alive. Toshiro relaxed his grip on her ass, pulling out from her vagina. Rangiku turned around, propping herself up on the bed. She had really huge jugs which could entice even the most seasoned men, but Toshiro wasn't falling for it. He sat up on the bed, eyeing her sternly.

"Oh cmon captain, we've barely fucked thrice tonight."

"Tell me honestly, Rangiku. What did you see? What was in that black hole?"

She pouted. Arching her body sideways, she provocatively stroked her pussy - "Bet you want to see my hole, capn."

"I'm not buying that cheesy shit. And if you don't answer, I can always suspend you, and have you interrogated."

Rangiku became silent. Her captain really wanted answers.

"I-"

"If you're wondering why I know its a hole-like formation, its because we've brought in Urahara from the Human World to tell us about it. His investigations have shown its some kind of portal, but we think its a gate to somewhere like Hueco Mundo." He turned, looking out through the window. "And I needn't remind you how smart he is - if given enough time he could tell us everything. And you -" his turquoise eyes frowning upon her - "will be arrested for espionage and treason. Even I can't save you then."

Rangiku closed her eyes. She knew she had to tell something.

"It was a hole. And I felt a mysterious force coming from it - something -" she hesitated "-drew me toward it." For a moment even she couldn't believe how truthful that lie was.

"Drew you toward it?"

"Yes, and I just felt that intense reiatsu everywhere. I think I fell down, unconscious, at about that time."

"Be truthful, and tell me whether that's all you know."

"Of course it is, captain. You must not doubt me so." she feigned annoyance.

"Oh well, I suppose then your testimony adds nothing to what Urahara already told us." He rose. "Well, I suppose it's enough for tonight -"

But Rangiku wasn't listening. She was shell-shocked by what Toshiro had just told her. "Urahara - knows?" she thought. "That's bad - I must try and find it before its reiatsu starts emanating. The scroll -" she was suddenly drawn from her thoughts by Toshiro, who was in his bathrobe, touching her shoulder.

"Go and take some rest now. After all, you can't well sleep in my chamber."

She smiled. "Oh but why not?"

"Why not?" his face blushed crimson "the other officers will find you here, you fool!"

"Oh cmon captain.." she undid his robe "you know its bad manners to keep a woman waiting." She brought him towards her, pulling him on. She then fell back on the bed, tenderly and gracefully, forcing her chest in front so that her breasts were more open that way, knowing full well that even her disciplined captain couldn't resist. He couldn't, and proceeded to make love to her. As he entered, she wrapped her legs around his ass, massaging his back with her hand, running her manicured nails through his snow white hair. She felt herself reach climax, and softly moaned into Toshiro's ear, and sure enough, he was ready too. He ejaculated, holding his dick inside her while they kissed, the captain still on top of his lieutenant, fondling each other.

And then she pinned him to the bed, and rode his spent penis. They both knew they had given it their all that night, even though their sessions could last much longer, but they didn't care. She increased her pace on top of him, their hands so tightly clenched their knuckles became white. She rose one final time, surprised she was ready to cum once again, before arching her back downward. Toshiro hugged her tightly, as all of his remaining cum gushed out and into her body. They wrapped their arms around each other in the surprising silence following sex, and like that they slept, in each others arms.

Thankfully there were no seated officers with any reports to deliver the next morning.

* * *

"Honestly, even I'm worried. But I'm certain its best to wait for Urahara's final thoughts on this." Shunsui sipped some tea.

"I agree sir.."

"And what about Rangiku-chan?" he looked up at the white haired captain.

"Oh, that.." Toshiro cleared his throat "I'm still not certain if she's telling the truth."

"Well it may be the truth. But it probably is incomplete. Did you find anything else about it?"

"N-no sir, I just can't. She's extremely secretive about it."

"I shall convene a captain's meeting, as you requested, but only after Urahara compiles his findings. If the need arises, I shall personally supervise the area."

Toshiro was stunned. He bowed slowly. "Thank you, Captain Commander."

"What a pleasant surprise, Captain Hitsugaya!" Urahara walked in. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you." Shunsui exclaimed.

"Oh - I hope it was all nice." Urahara smiled.

"Urahara-san, what could you find?" Toshiro asked.

"I ran a few searches on the computer systems in the 12th Division building, and I can safely exclude the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 7th and 8th divisions from being aware of this development."

"How did you find that out?" Shunsui asked, visibly surprised.

"All information researched by Shinigami is compiled and supervised by 2 people." he outstretched 2 fingers.

"One of them is myself.." Shunsui paused, as if asking Urahara to continue. Urahara completed the sentence "..and the other is the Captain of the 12th Division."

"W-What?!" Toshiro enquired, shocked.

"When I revamped the 12th division as Captain, I knew that the only way to protect many research items that were being developed at the time, like Gigai and the Hougyoku, had to be shielded from public access. The 12th Division, with its vast archives and resources, was the best place to store all of that. As for the Captain being made privy to all this, I had to introduce the power myself, as a measure to flag potentially dangerous inventions and findings."

"But that's illegal!" Toshiro was quick to point out.

"I needn't remind you, Toshiro, of the risk of unveiling top secrets in the Shinigami Archives, need I? You're smart enough to figure that out."

"But how can the captain -"

"Seniority is a factor. But above all else, its the qualifications that allow him to do so."

"Qualifications?" Shunsui asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the present Captain, had to go through a series of examinations before he could succeed me. These were not just to ensure that only the most intelligent suitors could be captain, but also to ensure he had the wisdom and maturity to protect something like this."

"But he's hardly mature! Have you heard of his experiments on -"

"You underestimate him, Toshiro. Aside from myself, he's the only person in all of Soul Society with an IQ beyond 190."

"1-90?" Kyoraku confirmed.

"When I searched the archives, I found absolutely nothing pertaining to this process of approval and supervision by the 12th Division captain. But that wasn't all -"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are tons of documents which were introduced _before_ I became captain, that escaped scrutiny. And I think I found the right thing there."

Shunsui rose. "Well?"

"It has to do with an old friend of ours."

* * *

The tattered pages, while archaic, hid nothing from her. She knew she had to browse it whenever she had the time.

"Urahara knows. And given how smart he is, I probably have less time than I expected.

The language in the scroll was complex. The scroll was tattered, evidently from repeated use. The handwriting, unmistakably Aizen's.

_Time portals are complex structures. The walls of these portals, a lot like the Garganta, cannot be broken with any amount of force, and such force must be subjected at exact points for a time-gate to open. _

_Such a structure does open regularly, at some point of time in some location, and this regularity is something I have researched extensively. I have found that within Soul Society, there are 73 spots wherein the space-time fabric is weak enough to open a time-gate. But this is where the accompanying rule, that of an appropriate "time" comes into play - if space-time is indeed, everywhere, then we could open these gates. But evidently the answer is not so simple._

Rangiku was blank. "What the fuck is this?"

_And that is where my access to every place in the Soul Society, with the exception of the Central 46, comes into play. I can use my reiatsu to blindly fortify some of these sites, as a result of which, I can narrow the chances of there being a random time-gate opening due to some force in the past or future. As a result, there are now merely 5 such sites. What does happen, however, is that sheer strength of the space time blanket causes reiatsu to appear at the now shut down gate-sites._

Now she was shocked. While there were numerous reportings, more likely than not they were not the time-gates themselves. But she knew what she'd seen that day was a time-gate.

"Gin's reiatsu was unmistakable."

_It was on one of my investigations that I successfully opened a time-gate myself. Using hollow powers that I had harvested without Urahara knowing, as well as my own intense reiatsu, I could force open the fabric at one such site. The experience was mortifying, for I saw my own defeat. I suppose I will become a captain, though._

"So..this is it? But I have neither of these things.."

_There is, of course, the major challenge of there being not even a single seated officer who can barely keep up with my reiatsu reserves. So I continued investigating these gates, with the help of Gin this time. Tousen preferred to stay out of it. _

"Gin!"

_Gin is a child genius, no doubt. Another thousand years, and he could equal Kisuke in intellect. In this case, he experimented different ways of putting his reiatsu into it, and by slowly progressing his reishi output, he opened it for a far longer period than I could. A valuable asset, indeed._

"Progressively - increasing the reishi output?"

_There are no preset patterns. The gates may be opened at any time._

"Gee, so tonight?!"

There were 5 locations specified, and Rangiku knew that.

1 was in the Central 46, 1 in the now destroyed Execution Grounds (Sougyoku), one in the core of the 61st district of North Rukongai, one in the 1st Division Headquarters, and one in the Soul King Palace.

"North Rukongai it is, then."

* * *

She panted as she ran. Time was running out.

Only an hour before, Toshiro had informed her of Urahara's suspicions. Which possibly meant she would be barricaded inside their barracks, which she couldn't allow at any cost.

The site was engraved in her memory. A tea stall, behind a cluster of dingy, uninhabited houses. In the narrow clearing near the bushes. She could feel a vacuum of sorts near it. Outstretching her hands, she focused, collecting her reishi, and channeling it through her palms, carefully increasing the magnitude.

10 seconds in, she felt something break open.

A flourish, and all of a sudden, a tornado-like wind gushing past her, nearly blowing her away. She slowly brought down her arm to observe the pitch black gate develop dimensions and form slowly, its perimeter traced by a deep blue hue.

_Entering a portal like this needn't be risky. But I won't try it, ever._

"But I will, For Gin." almost invitingly, Gin's reiatsu appeared. It drew her in now, the wind subsiding. She felt herself unable to resist, but then again, she couldn't.

The next few events were a blur.

At first, she felt something incoming from the portal and froze, A moment later, a sword pierced the ground, attached to a black chain. The sword bent under the pressure of the attraction, and she knew it was someone trying to escape. Then the man in the hood jumped out, and fell down to his knees. He coughed up blood, then looked up cautiously.

"Ran-giku..?" his voice moaned.

She unsheathed her sword. All at once, her captain appeared in front of her, ready for battle.

"You fucker, I thought I told you to stay back."

"C-Captain.."

"Who are you?"

The portal shut down. The man was in standard Shinigami attire, but was well built. He too had a sword. He rose.

"I - don't intend on fighting you.."

"Intruders." he flashed his sword in front of himself "will be persecuted. Sit upon the frosted heavens."

A dragon of ice, perfectly made, glided above Toshiro, and landed upon the intruder. He deftly pulled out his zanpakuto and slashed the dragon once.

"Naïve." Hitsugaya remarked. But the dragon blew up into a thousand shards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Wh-what?!" Toshiro was stunned. His Hyorinmaru had never been taken down so easily - never. This was unbelievable.

They couldn't make out his face - it was just shadowed completely by the dark of the night.

The voice sounded once again - "Please stop. I won't do a thing."

"I'm afraid I can't let you have your way." he swung his sword, and with all his might, brought it down. And then he froze.

Nor were there any flying dragons, nor any bursts of ice. Just pure silence.

"Isn't that "naïve" now, Shiro...?"

His eyes widened. Not just because of what this guy was capable of, but also because of how he had just addressed him. Only those whom he truly knew and respected called him that.

Presently, the masked man lifted his zanpakuto, and gently pointed it towards the 2. Almost immediately, the ice dragon emerged, its hideous growl causing thunderclouds to rumble.

"Captain!" Rangiku released her zanpakuto. The ash sliced the dragon into several shards of ice. But Toshiro was too stunned to move. The man touched his sword softly, and then raised his head.

"Have it back. I have no need for it."

He then dematerialized, appearing an instant later atop a rooftop. It almost seemed as though he was surveying the 2, gazing upon them. Rangiku almost felt a warm recollection in his gaze, even though she couldn't see his eyes.

* * *

"Is the Captain okay?" Urahara asked Rangiku.

"Well, he's still shocked. I think he should be fine enough to walk though."

"And this man you speak of, he could control Hyorinmaru?"

"Y-yes. But it seems he returned it after that attack."

"Forgive me for asking this, but why were you there?"

She knew he had meant on asking her this right from the start. His eyes were now affixed on her, shadowed by the straw hat.

"W-well, we had patrol duties."

A moment's silence. She knew he hadn't bought it.

"Oh well, of course that's possible. Forgive me for terrifying you!" He turned around, cane in hand. "See ya, Rangiku-san!"

She was surprised. At least it wasn't as bad as she thought.

She turned around to see the 3rd seat of their Division.

"Mitsugu? Why are you here?"

"I am here to inform you that you've been stripped of your title of Lieutenant and your responsibilities within the Tenth Division." He bowed lightly. "I take over now as the Lieutenant, and I'm also here to formally arrest you."

"Arrest?! Who the hell ordered th -"

"Captain Hitsugaya." his voice was monotonous.

"You shall be jailed within the 3rd Division's barracks. Kindly return your zanpakuto. It shall be maintained in the First Division's barracks."

* * *

"I have only called these many people for this meeting, as I think we must make this as secluded as we can." Shunsui began.

Urahara, Toshiro and Mayuri nodded in perfect comprehension.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please let us know what you saw."

"I -" he paused. "..know him."

"Know him? Well then certainly you can tell us what he looks like too? What is his name? I shall run a search on all of my comput-"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, let him finish."

"He addressed me as Shiro - only those whom I know call me that. In fact, aside from my mentors, grandma, Hinamori and yourself, Captain Commander, nobody calls me that. And his voice was so familiar - if only I could place it..."

"But he has a very unique ability, yes?" Urahara leaned forward.

"For a moment, he had control over Hyorinmaru. He slightly shuddered, remembering how his sword had been under the control of Muramasa like this, long ago.

"Control? How interesting." Mayuri added.

"All he did was cut Hyorinmaru twice. The dragon immediately shattered. But I know that what he actually did was control it, because it can't be broken so easily."

"So what you're saying is that he ordered Hyorinmaru to break up?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"And that was his zanpakuto's power? We can search that, can't we, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

He rubbed his palms in delight. "Of course, Captain Commander, of course."

"As for tracking him, what can we do about it?"

"Well for that we could analyze reiatsu. Captain, how strong is he?" Urahara asked.

"He's easily Captain-class."

The room was silenced.

"Captain class?!"

"I saw it in his shunpo. It was quicker than most captains'. As for his reiatsu, it won't be difficult to track him that way. He has monstrous reserves."

"Then let's get to work, shall we?" Urahara commented.

* * *

"Nemuri, are you quite certain?"

"Yes, Lord Mayuri, this kind of power is quite rare as it is. I'm certain."

"Very good. But let's keep quiet about it."

"Yes Lord Mayuri."

"Ask me why, you dim-witted girl!"

"Why, Lord Mayuri?"

"We're going to pay him an unofficial visit."

"That's most brilliant, Lord Mayuri."

The visage on his computer was unmistakable. His black hair, calm eyes, and comforting smile, all easily recognizable.

"Yet to think you would come like this, bastard, how interesting indeed."

* * *

"And who are you?" Urahara asked. The guest pulled a chair and sat.

He was in standard Shinigami attire, sheathed sword and all. He smiled gently, and as he did, his eyes shut softly. His jet black hair, wavy and untangled, seemed to add to his good looks.

"To think you'd forget me, Captain Urahara, is quite shocking."

"But I seriously can't remember who you are.. nevertheless, I shall offer you some tea for coming here to my one-room accommodation. Don't mind Yoruichi-san there."

Yet Urahara didn't move. He carefully studied the man.

The latter looked underneath the sofa, and nodded quietly, before looking at Urahara again. Now Urahara rose.

"I'm certain you're someone who knows a lot about me and my work - most Shinigami wouldn't know who Shihoin Yoruichi is in the first place." He walked toward the central table, and poured 2 cups of steaming tea from the kettle. "And the few who would won't know her real form." Bringing a tray toward the guest, he placed it gently on the coffee-table. "Now, how about telling me who you are."

The guest sipped his tea slowly.

"My name is Yabuta Kenzo. I'm an old friend, aren't I?"

Urahara was stunned. "Yabuta?"

"Yo, Urahara, it's been a long time."

Urahara unsheathed his zanpakuto, which had been by the sofa all the while. It took the guest off guard a little.

"I don't want to take any chances against a person like you, Yabuta. But now that I'm ready, how about telling me why the hell you're here."


	4. Discontinued

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFORMAL DISCLOSURE OF DISCONTINUATION /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Due to low popularity, and lack of feedback of any sort, this story has hereby been discontinued. If any reader would like to take this story forward, kindly DM me. I'm willing to transfer the story over to such a person, span style="text-decoration: underline;"provided she explains how to progress the story line./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I thank you for your support, but the recent accumulation of requests and engagements, I can scarcely devote enough time to this story, which I once believed deserved a lot more time. It is indeed unfortunate, and I apologize deeply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"TBD/p 


End file.
